This Isn't The Freaking Heian Era
by mousapellikun
Summary: Touya is so very confused. Hikaru is randomly psychic.
1. This isn't the Freaking Heian Era

Title: This Isn't the Freaking Heian Era Hikaru/Akira  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Rating/Warnings: G for Go, poorly played  
Summary: Touya is so very confused.  
A/N: This isn't brilliant or anything, but I just wanted to write poor Touya flustered and badly dressed. PS--big dweebme because when i was looking up how to spell 'joseki' i ran across some go bowls and actually said out loud "god, those are sexy".

ooooo

"What's the matter with you?" Shindou demands, snapping Akira out of his daze. His eyes focus on the goban, and he stares at the white stone that is in a ridiculously bad position. Not because he has some genius tactic planned for twenty moves later when he will snap down a stone with a victorious pa-CHING and all will become clear, which is what would happen if Shindou had made a move like that. Instead, it's because he was thinking of the girl his mother invited over to dinner last night.

Akira is nineteen, and he isn't an idiot. He can read the kifu on the wall.

"It's nothing," he answers Shindou. He slumps in his chair, which for Akira means that his shoulder blades actually touch the back of the chair, and reminds Shindou that it is his turn.

It had been the fourth girl this month, and Akira would be hard-pressed to come up with much difference between them. They were all pretty and polite, with long, straight hair and hands that no doubt spent most of their childhood curled around a teapot.

The first two had been barely worth mentioning, but the third one had known how to play Go. Akira had looked across the table at his father, whose expression was smug and expectant, and realized that he had been playing a game for some time without realizing it, and clearly no handicap was being offered.

The whole thing depresses Akira, and he's just socially aware enough to know that it's a bad sign that it depresses him.

He hasn't told anyone about the girls, although he suspects that Shindou knows about it. Sometimes he thinks Shindou might be laying down sentiments of comfort and sympathy in his unorthodox scatter of black stones, but Akira is used to seeing patterns in Go stones which are only in his head, and knows that the only thing crazier than seeing them is asking if anyone else sees them too.

"It isn't nothing," Shindou insists. Akira continues to stare mulishly at the board until he feels something smack his sternum even through his clothes. He looks down and finds a black stone in his lap. Shindou is glaring at him. "You're playing like a girl, Touya, now tell me what's wrong!"

Akira wonders exactly how the girl from last night does play, and the desire to ask Shindou about joseki divination bubbles up in Akira's chest along with nervous laughter. Akira smothers both.

"God, you're impossible," Shindou snaps, crossing his arms and glaring harder. "Look, I know about the girls already, okay? So go on and say you're miserable, and I'll say that sucks, and you can tell me what pinheads they are, and then we can actually play some damn Go!"

"I..." Akira peers at Shindou in miserable confusion. "You know?"

"Yeah, well," Shindou shrugs, slumping back against his chair, and he at least has the grace to look a little sheepish, "Izumi played some girl the other week who kept asking all these questions about you, and I've seen your father chatting with some of the men here about their daughters, didn't seem like he was trying to pick up a date for himself."

"Oh," Akira says flatly.

"If you ask me, he's going about it completely the wrong way," Shindou blathers on, "trying to set you up with some Go bimbo who wouldn't know the Tsuko Diagonal if it bit her on the ass. He'd be better off sticking with the traditional ones, he might have a chance of marrying you off to some girl you could just ignore."

Akira doesn't mean to laugh, but the idea of Shindou criticizing his father's strategies borders on ludicrous.

"Then at least somebody might dress you right."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress!" Akira's spine straightens and he narrows his eyes at Shindou, who laughs.

"Contrary to what you seem to think, lavender is not the new black," Shindou teases, and Akira can read relief in the way the corners of Shindou's eyes relax, like he has been lost for a few moves but is now slipping into a familiar game. "My mom's been doing it too."

"Really?" Akira struggles to imagine Shindou meekly enduring the sort of indignity he has been suffering under the expectant gaze of his parents. When his brain creates an image of Shindou with his arm casually slung over the back of some girl's chair, making her giggle with bad jokes and pushing his hair out of his eyes with Go-callused fingers, something twists in his chest.

"Yeah, it's humiliating," Shindou gripes, and the knot loosens a little. "I've told her to stop, this isn't the freaking Heian Era or something, but she won't give up."

"What are you going to do?" Akira asks, hoping he doesn't sound as desperate for a clue as he feels.

"I'm going to stop eating dinner at my house," Shindou announces darkly, startling another rueful laugh from Akira. "Speaking of, I'm _starving_, want to come get some ramen with me? And after that you owe me a real game."

Shindou stands without waiting for Akira to actually agree, because obviously he will, and Akira stands as well, reaching out to help Shindou separate the black stones from the white. Everyone else allows their opponent to pick out their own stones before sweeping theirs into their goke, but this is faster and Shindou is always in a rush to go on, next game, next meal, go go go.

Their fingers brush in a way that Akira has never thought to think about before, fleeting touches to flick stones out from around each other's piles. It seems suddenly intimate, and Akira lets his hair fall forward because he has the sinking suspicion that he is blushing.

"Touya," Shindou says suddenly, making Akira twitch. He tries to snap his hand back to his side, but it's stuck to the goban, and when he looks down, Shindou's hand is covering his, pinning it in place.

Akira bets that Shindou has never held a teapot.

"Touya," Shindou repeats, voice low. He raises his head and stares at Shindou in utter, helpless confusion. Shindou very carefully, as though Akira will spook at any moment, moves around to Akira's side of the board without letting go of his hand, leans in, and presses their lips together. Akira's eyes are wide open.

After a handful of heartbeats, Shindou pulls back and eyes Akira critically.

"What?" Akira demands miserably. There should be more words in that question probably, but Akira can't make any of them go the right way.

"You idiot," Shindou murmurs, brushing the hair out of his eyes with his free hand, "I've been trying to tell you with my joseki for _weeks_."  
oooooooo


	2. Claiming Territory

Title: Claiming Territory Touya/Shindou  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Rating/Warnings: PG for drooling on the goban.  
Summary: Touya is still trying to piece together just what Shindou thinks he is doing, and Shindou isn't sleeping well.  
A/N: i guess this sort of follows up _This Isn't the Freaking Heian Era_, but i doubt one needs the other to exist. I'm in the low 50s right now, btw, and this show is breaking my heart.

* * *

Akira Touya has had dinner at Shindou's house approximately six hundred million times, but he never feels any less awkward when he shows up on the stoop and presses the doorbell. 

Partially this is because the only other place Touya has ever been asked to dinner is the Go Center's annual charity fundraiser. Partially this is because everyone at Shindou's house wears t-shirts and jeans, and the closest thing Akira has to casual clothes is the pink sweater that he knows for a fact Shindou would blow to kingdom come given half a chance. Partially this because Shindou's mother treats him like a sixteen-year-old boy rather than a Go prodigy, admonishing him not to spoil his dinner while she forces fresh-baked cookies upon him, leaving a bewildered Touya with a crisis of conscience and chocolate-sticky hands.

And that was all before Shindou kissed him. Now he has no chance of stopping the raging blush when Mrs. Shindou answers the door and beams down at him, because surely this woman must know that he has been tempting her son into defiling Go salons and other unnatural acts.

"Akira, come right in!" Mrs. Shindou waves him inside.

"Thank you, Shindou-san," Akira murmurs, trailing along after her as he tries to figure out whether 'Akira' is mother-code for 'you harlot'.

"Dinner is almost ready," Mrs. Shindou says. "Would you go and get Hikaru? He's been up in his room for hours, I haven't heard a peep out of him."

"Of course." Touya is glad for the escape, and slips up the stairs while Shindou's mother returns to the kitchen.

It strikes him suddenly, as he is going down the upstairs hall, that he knows where Shindou's room is. It isn't like there's anything untoward at work, Shindou's goban is in his room, but Touya wonders whether Waya knows that posters of Honinbo Shusaku and Roy Mustang glare at each other from opposite walls, whether Ochi has ever seen the towering pile of mingled kifu collections and back issues of Shounen Jump on the desk, whether Isumi knows how the waning afternoon light streams across the bed and illuminates the dust motes drifting over the goban.

As he lifts his hand to knock on the door, Touya scowls and curses Shindou for making everything so damn confusing with his stupid 5 shirts and his messy hair and his soft lips.

The door isn't latched properly, and swings open a little when Touya's knuckles touch it.

"Shindou?" Touya asks nervously, leaning in just a little to look, and half fearing he'll find a scantily-clad Shindou beckoning wontonly from the Western-style bed. Instead, he finds Shindou sprawled on the floor, dead asleep with his face pressed into the goban. Half a dozen stones are on the board, and several more clutched in Shindou's hand, which is clenched in a fist beside his head. He is shifting a little in his sleep, and his forehead is creased.

Touya comes into the room the rest of the way and calls Shindou's name softly. Shindou's fist clenches tighter and he whimpers a little.

"Shindou," Touya says again, a little louder, coming close enough to lean over Shindou's shoulder and see that the stones on the board may have been the opening moves of a game he hasn't seen before, before Shindou fell on the board and knocked several askew. Touya kneels down beside Shindou to peer closer.

"Sorry," Shindou breathes, still asleep, but the furrow in his brow deepens. His hands flail a little, sending more stones scattering off the board. "Sorry, don't...don't...Sai..."

Touya stiffens at the name 'Sai', then reaches out and shakes Shindou's shoulder firmly. Jerking awake, Shindou sits bolt upright, eyes wide and the lines of the goban etched into his cheek. He stares at Touya uncomprehendingly for a moment before flinging arms around him and burying his face in Touya's chest.

Torn between embarrassment and shock, Touya does nothing for a moment, but when he realizes that Shindou is shaking, that he can feel the other boy's heart pounding, he brings his arms up to lie awkwardly across Shindou's shoulders. The sounds of Shindou's mother rattling around in the kitchen and the oven timer going off drift up the stairs.

His ankles are starting to go pins and needles under the combined weight of himself and Shindou, and Touya thinks that he should ask about Sai again while Shindou is unbalanced and might give an open answer, but he finds that he really doesn't want to talk about Sai right now. Over the years, Touya has envied Sai, has been amazed by Sai, been frustrated by Sai, been insanely curious about Sai, but right now Touya hates Sai with every fibre of his Go-obsessed being because, whoever Sai is, he has clearly broken Shindou's heart.

Touya's revelation is that this makes him want to find Sai even more, just so he can break Sai's skull with a goke, and then that perhaps he has been spending too much time with Shindou, who has definitely been spending too much time playing _God of War_ in between matches.

Shindou stirs and mumbles 'sorry' again as he sits up. The lines of the goban are starting to fade from his skin, but Touya can still see a star point etched high on his cheekbone. Reaching up to brush his thumb over the mark, Touya leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of Shindou's eye. When he pulls away, his lips taste of salt.

Shindou's mouth is hanging open a little, and he is flushed from sleep and surprise, but then he puts his own hand up to his cheek and feels the impression of the goban on his skin. When his fingers drift over to the spot that Touya's lips touched, he grins a little in understanding.

"Komaku," he chuckles, and Touya nods with a slight smile. Then he leans in to kiss Shindou's mouth as well, because leaving the tengen unclaimed won't do you any good in the endgame.


	3. Between Floors

Title: Between Floors Touya/Shindou  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Rating/Warnings: PG for Pocky, Green tea  
Summary: Touya is having doubts, and Shindou just wants to have lunch.  
A/N: why does this story keep going? comes after 'This isn't the Freaking Heian Era' and 'Claiming Territory', but could stand alone. It really wasn't my intention to write a bunch of these.

* * *

"Touya! Come o-on!

Sighing, Touya tears himself away from contemplation of his pro match and gives his rival a glare as he stands. Shindou is bouncing a little on the balls of his feet and holding out Touya's shoes.

"Shindou," he reprimands, snatching his shoes back and tugging them on, "it isn't very seemly for professional Go players to whine like third graders."

"But if I don't whine you sit there the whole lunch," Shindou points out, starting towards the elevator, and Touya has to trot a little to catch up. "And i'm _starving_."

"You don't have to wait for me," Touya points out, irritation and pleasure warring in his chest.

"Don't be stupid," Shindou presses the button for the ground floor, "I told Waya we'd meet him at the Burger World."

"What?" Touya wrinkles his nose at the prospect of both fast food and the ex-Insei. "Shindou, I don't want..."

But Shindou never hears what Touya doesn't want, because as soon as the doors are completely closed, he pushes Touya back against the wall and kisses him soundly.

"God, that's been driving me crazy," Shindou murmurs a few seconds later. "Good thing I'm only playing Katsuya, or I'd have had to really concentrate."

"Shindou!" Touya says, eyes going up to the numbers counting down above the elevator door.

"Oh, good idea," Shindou says, reaching behind him to flip the 'stop elevator' switch, and Touya splutters because that was certainly not his idea. No protest actually gets lodged, however, because Shindou is kissing him again, and his brain freezes up just like the elevator counter, which is flickering between '2' and '3'.

"What about lunch?" he asks dazedly when they break for air. Shindou is still close enough that trying to look at him directly is making Touya cross-eyed, so he closes his eyes.

"Lunch!" Shindou says derisively. "Are you made out of steel, it's been three days!"

"Many people do manage to go more than three days without being sexually harrassed in an elevator," Touya comments, even as he is blushing hotly at the thought of three days ago, which had started with a fight for the last stick of green tea pocky and gone downhill rapidly. Fortunately, his parents were still in China.

"Uh-huh," Shindou replies. "But not people who wear this sweater, which you're completely doing on purpose, you jerk."

"My sweater?" Touya blinks his eyes open, and looks down at the blue sweater with the diamond pattern that he has worn probably several hundred times since he met Shindou. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Shindou shrugs, "if you don't mind this." He leans forward and presses his teeth to Touya's collarbone, which happens to be above the neckline of this particular sweater.

"Don't, you'll leave a mark!" is what Touya intends to say, but it really comes out more like "_Oooh_."

"So you can see how that's a problem," Shindou says, running his tongue over the spot in question.

"Is this a new rule?" Touya asks, tilting his head back until it clunks against the wall as Shindou breathes against his neck, because of course they have rules. They're good rules too, rules like 'no seeing each other for purposes of Go or anything else for a week before we face each other in an official match' and 'no calling at 4 AM even if you did finally figure out how you could've beaten Ogata in that match last month' and 'no making out in the back room of Touya's father's Go salon even if everybody else is gone, because it is Touya's father's Go salon and that is Wrong'.

"I think so," Shindou answers, and Touya sighs as he files away 'no wearing the blue sweater of collarbone flaunting on co-match days.' "What are you sighing about? That wasn't the good sigh."

"Don't you think," Touya reluctantly pushes Shindou back a step so he can straighten up and think, then winces when his hair snags on a bolt in the wall, "that if we have to make up all these rules, that maybe this isn't a good idea?" Touya tugs the caught hair gently, but it doesn't come loose.

"What are you saying?" Shindou asks, eyes narrowing.

"I'm saying," Touya twists his head to try and see the problem, but his hair isn't long enough and pulls again, making his eyes water a little, "that we're in an elevator at the Go Institute, and if we get caught there'll be a huge scandal, and with your record they could expel you..."

"My record?" Shindou snaps, and Touya instantly regrets bringing it up, or he would if he weren't busy being bondaged by the elevator. "That happened like five years ago! What are you bringing that up for! You're just scared!"

"Of COURSE I'm scared!" Touya bellows, fiddling at the bolt with blind fingers and having no success. "Do you know what'll happen if I cause some huge Go scandal? Me? Go prodigy and son of Touya Meijin! What'll I do if they kick me out! What'll I do when i can't play Go anymore!"

Shindou's face softens suddenly, and he reaches forward.

"Will you let me do that," he grumbles, putting arms around Touya's neck and nudging his head to the side, out of the way. "He isn't even the Meijin anymore, and no one knows. You're not causing a scandal."

There's a pause as Shindou tugs at Touya's hair, and suddenly it slides free of the bolt. As Shindou steps back, Touya hears him murmur, "You don't have to kill yourself over it."

"What," Touya reaches back to smooth down the snarled hair, "what do you mean?"

"Hmm?" Shindou looks startled, then looks at the floor. "I just meant, you don't have to get so worked up. If we...if you don't want..." Shindou sighs without finishing and reaches over to start the elevator. Touya watches the '2' blink fully on, then lunges forward to turn it off again.

"I didn't say," he licks his bottom lip nervously, "that I didn't want."

Shindou looks up, surprise and relief flushing across his cheeks. "Really?" Touya examines him for a moment, then nods once. Shindou's shoulders relax, and that's all the warning Touya gets before he is shoved against the wall again, but at least Shindou has the consideration to shove him against the wall several inches to the left of the offending bolt, which still has several of Touya's hairs twisted around it.

"Good," Shindou sighs against Touya's mouth, and this time it is the good sigh, "because I want. I really, really want."

If Shindou is about to make any other deep confessions, they are interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach, and Touya smiles at his sheepish shrug. Pushing Shindou back a few steps, Touya reaches around him to switch the elevator back on again. He is not surprised at all when Shindou steals a last kiss before the doors slide open on the ground floor.

Shindou grabs his wrist and dashes out of the elevator, and this isn't seemly for a professional Go player either, but Touya can't catch his breath long enough to scold him, and it feels good anyway, to run down the sidewalk with the early autumn sunshine warm on his face.

He sort of even forgets where they are headed until they dash through the glass doors and the smell of charred cow slaps Touya in the face.

"Shindou! Over here!"

Waya is waving them over to a circular booth in the corner, where he is sitting with Ochi and Isumi. Isumi gives Touya an amiable nod, and the other two eye him but make no overtly hostile moves. Shindou seems oblivious as he slides into the booth, and Touya follows suit.

"Here," Waya shoves a tray towards them laden with brightly wrapped empty calories. "The line was too long, so I just got two of your usual. Hope Touya doesn't..." Waya paused as he took a better look at Touya. "Touya, what happened to your hair? It looks like someone tried to hold you down and have their way with you."

Shindou snickers into his soda as a blushing Touya stutters out an explanation about the bolt in the elevator, and then kicks Shindou under the table for good measure.


	4. V For Victory

Title: V For Victory (or Look How Cute I Am) Touya/Shindou  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Rating/Warnings: you know, i think these are actually getting LOWER in rating? but I will have to say PG-13 cause i use the word 'handjob'.  
Summary: Touya's hair does things to Shindou.  
A/N: somebody make me stop, oh god. I really would do **30kisses** at this point, if any of mine matched the official list. After _Between Floors_.

* * *

Touya's hair does things to Shindou. Or rather, it makes him want to do things to it.

It's just that it's so straight and smooth and shiny that sometimes it looks like a strange plastic hat when Touya has been sitting motionlessly in front of a goban for such a ridiculous length of time, proving he is not a human being but a machine programmed only to play Go and occasionally give Shindou a handjob.

Okay, maybe more than occasionally.

Mostly, Shindou wants to bury his hands in Touya's hair and _muss_ it, scrunch the strands through his fingers until Touya stops struggling and melts into the mellow, purring Touya that Shindou accidentally discovered in the aftermath of the Green Tea Pocky Incident Which You Are Not To Mention in Public, Shindou, You Ass.

But there are other things Touya's hair makes Shindou want to do sometimes, brush it back from Touya's face when he leans forward to place a stone, or smooth it down when the static from Touya's winter wool coat makes the back stick out, or bury his face in it and inhale when Touya is jostled against him on the subway and he gets a good noseful of whatever sadly girly conditioner Touya uses.

Shindou's secret favorite, however, is when Touya is tired and has run his hands through his hair, making one section of his ruler-straight bangs lean to the side, leaving a bare V of skin on Touya's forehead.

That's how Shindou finds him when he comes back from getting a drink in the kitchen, leaning back against Shindou's bed, eyes closed, the V of visible forehead furrowed with exhaustion. Touya shouldn't still be tutoring in the midst of the third round of Meijin preliminaries, but he has his favorites and he won't give them up, even when the tutoring runs late and he doesn't get to Shindou's house for their usual good luck game/screaming match until nearly nine at night.

Shindou sets the two sodas he has retrieved down on the floor, then carefully steps around the goban. The reason that this little V of parted hair is Shindou's favorite is because it is the perfect size for him to press a kiss against as he lowers himself into Touya's lap, knees settling on the floor on either side.

"Mmm?" Touya murmurs, tilting his head back a little, and Shindou feels the furrow under his lips smooth out. Smirking in satisfaction, Shindou pulls back to eye Touya critically, and Touya cracks a bleary eye to peer at him.

"God, you're a wreck," he announces, then buries his hands in Touya's hair and scrunches two perfect handfuls, despite Touya's ineffectual thrashing.  



End file.
